


Peace of Mind

by Backfired



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, News Media, Social Media, only rated mature because of TY's rap lyrics.............lol, rapper!Taeyong and idol!Doyoung are dating and dispatch exposes them :O, shenanigans and fluff ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backfired/pseuds/Backfired
Summary: BREAKING: NCT’s Doyoung reportedly dating rapper TY TrackKim Doyoung, beloved “bunny prince” idol from SM entertainment’s boy group, NCT, is reportedly in a relationship with bad boy rapper and producer, TY Track, real name Lee Taeyong."Shit," Doyoung said eloquently, "this is bad."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> cw: homophobia/homophobic language, but basically a world where people are a lot more accepting of lgbtq

**BREAKING: NCT’s Doyoung reportedly dating rapper TY Track**

Kim Doyoung, beloved “bunny prince” idol from SM entertainment’s boy group, NCT, is reportedly in a relationship with bad boy rapper and producer, TY Track, real name Lee Taeyong. 

Only a few hours ago, local news tabloid _Dispatch_ released a report with photos and evidence of the two meeting in covert locations for dates, as well as visiting each other at NCT’s dorms and local restaurants.

 _Dispatch_ alleges that the two have been dating for at least six months now. Reporters first spotted them eating together alone at a restaurant in Gangnam. Although at first the two simply seemed like good friends, reporters have observed them on numerous covert outings alone in cars or other scenic places since then that appear to have been dates. 

_Dispatch_ also reported spotting the rapper visiting the NCT dorms on multiple occasions, where he would meet up with the idol to pick him up and go enjoy a date in the car or elsewhere. 

_Dispatch_ included additional evidence of the rapper attending several of NCT’s concerts and events in the past six months, including frequent appearances at music shows during NCT’s recent comeback promotional period. The outlet also provided transcripts of the many times NCT’s Doyoung recommended and praised the rapper’s music on vlives, which showed an obvious increase in occurrence the last half a year.

Ultimately, with all the thorough evidence and research _Dispatch_ has laid out in their report, it’s hard to deny that the pair, although a bit odd, are confirmed to be dating!

With South Korea’s recent landmark decision to legalize same-sex marriage and an all-time high acceptance rate of LGBTQ in the general public, one wonders if the two decided it would finally be a perfect time to date! 

Congratulations to the lovely new couple!

😍 382 😆 5 🥳 2 😲 250 😨 13 😢 25

[+602, -8]

Holy sh*t this is really the most unexpected couple of the year ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+387, -46]

Underground rapper and idol??? What an odd couple ㅋㅋ that rapper is really dating someone out of his league ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+231, -2]

Dispatch is seriously amazing ㅋㅋㅋㅋ they’re not even reporters anymore, they’re detectives ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+223, -8]

Our Doyoungie ㅠㅠ Date happily~~~!!

[+100, -1]

Wow I didn’t know he was also a producer! Seems like a lot of my favorite songs were produced by him! 

[+86, -7]

Who knew our Doyoungie would be the first one in NCT to have dating news ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+63, -2]

Doesn’t TY Track always rap about kinky sh*t in his songs?? ㅋㅋㅋ didn’t know he was into the innocent type 

[+61, -15]

TY Track is gonna corrupt that pure idol boy ㅋㅋ

[+57, -4]

Daaaaamn, wait, were all those kinky rap lyrics about that idol??? Holy sh*t ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+50, -75]

Doyoungie-ah ㅠㅠㅠㅠ I thought I could be your wife;; ㅠㅠㅠㅠ tell me this isn’t real…… ㅠㅠㅠ

[+5, -235]

The f*ck is this? Knew all those g*yboy idols were f*cking homos 

* * *

Doyoung closed out of the article with a groan at that last comment, flopping back listlessly on the couch. 

“Shit,” he said eloquently, “this is bad.” 

“You think?” Johnny replied from across the room as he grabbed a drink from the fridge. 

Doyoung heaved a loud sigh as he threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out the blinding ceiling lights. 

“We were so careful,” he whined. “How could this have happened?”

Johnny sipped his beer by the kitchen counter, annoyingly calm and nonchalant about this all. 

“Well, apparently you weren’t careful enough.”

“It was a rhetorical question,” Doyoung replied flatly. He shifted over onto his side so he could properly lay down on the couch and sulk. 

“SM is probably gonna want a statement soon,” Johnny reminded him unhelpfully. “You should probably talk to Taeyong about what you guys wanna do before then.”

Doyoung sighed again, quieter this time. It was true that he should probably give Taeyong the courtesy of a call and ask for his input, however useless he may be. Level-headed planning and risk mitigation wasn’t exactly his forte. 

“Alright,” Doyoung finally said, dragging himself off the couch, “I’ll give him a video call. If you hear yelling or crying don’t come running.” 

Johnny gave him an okay sign in confirmation and moved to take his place on the couch, no doubt ready for another late night Netflix binge. 

Doyoung went to his room and settled in on his bed, hugging a large penguin plushie to himself as he dialed Taeyong’s number through Kakao talk. His contact on Doyoung's phone was listed simply as tyongie💗. 

Taeyong picked up after a few rings. His face was a bit pixelated on the screen at first before it cleared up, showing a bird’s nest of messy hair and flushed face fresh from the shower. 

“Doyoungie? It’s late. What’s up?” 

“Sorry for bothering you so late,” Doyoung said, “but this is important.”

Taeyong immediately perked up at that, a worried crease forming on his brow.

“Have you been on naver in the past few hours?” Doyoung asked.

Taeyong raised a brow, “No…? I’ve been in the studio all day and just got back. Why, what happened?” 

“Dispatch,” Doyoung grimaced, deciding to just rip off the bandaid and get it over with, “they released a report exposing us. That we’re dating.”

A long pause as Taeyong seemed to process what he had just said, before his eyes turned wide as saucers and he yelled, “WHAT!? How—? Who—? Where—!?”

“Yeah, I don’t really know how. From the article it seems like they’ve been following us for a while now; they have evidence as far back as six months ago. Here, let me send it to you so you can see for yourself.” He quickly forwarded the article through the messaging app. A ping could be heard on Taeyong’s end as he received it.

“You can read it later though, there are more important things to talk about.”

“What? What could be more important than this!? Don’t tell me there’s even worse news?” Taeyong said, baffled.

“No, we have to discuss how we’re going to deal with this and what statement to give to our companies.”

“Oh, right.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Right. I’m not gonna lie, the evidence in the report was pretty damning. There’s really no way we can deny the rumors. So we'll probably have to lay low for a while and hope this blows over. People have short attention spans; they'll forget about us in no time and move on to the next big couple.”

“Okay,” Taeyong nodded slowly, “Lay low. Sounds good.”

“Don’t worry,” Doyoung reassured him, “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

* * *

Doyoung was wrong. Everything was not fine. 

The most unexpected thing happened: news of them dating exploded. 

Numerous articles and threads were created around the topic. Fans from both sides pooled together all their resources and compiled an even more thorough list of events and photos that confirmed and tracked their dating history over the past year. They micro-analyzed TY Track’s lyrics and NCT lyrics, trying to puzzle piece them together and find out if they were actually referring to each other. 

Considering the type of rap Taeyong wrote, fans had a field day with those lyrics. 

[TYT Evidence 6.3]

_Thick ass, thick thighs, damn you’re so fine, (whoo)_

_I really can’t get you outta my mind, my mind._

_Itty bitty waist, fair skin, fair face, (yah)_

_Girl when you’re grindin’ up on me you send me to outer space. (skrrt!)_

[TYT Evidence 13.2]

_You make my head spin, baby,_

_Got me thinking too many thoughts, (ay)_

_Back it up now, baby,_

_I wanna give it to you rough, (yeah)_

_We ain’t got much time now, baby,_

_I wanna see you come undone, (mm)_

_The night’s still young now, baby,_

_Wanna play your body all night long, (yuh)_

[TYT Evidence 15.3-4]

_Wanna be your dirty little secret and you can be mine, (ay)_

_Want you to tie me up and ride me girl, give me a good time,_

_Want you to raise it, whip it, hit me, make me feel it all night long, (ay)_

_Want you to feel me deep inside of you, god you really turn me on._

_I can keep your dirty little secrets girl, if you can keep mine, (ay)_

_There’s no shame in wanting it a little rougher baby, we can do it all the time,_

_Don’t tell the others that I got pictures of you naked on my bed, (yah)_

_And I won’t tell them other boys all the dirty things that you’ve said,_

_The kind of things that you tell me when I fuck you real good, (ay)_

_The way you scream out my name all night just like you should,_

[TYT Evidence 19.2-3]

_I know you fuck with me and I fuck with you too, (hey)_

_We might not have that much time baby, but I’ll see what I can do,_

_Every time I see your smile, sweet like honey, my heart does jumping jacks, (yeah)_

_I can’t keep my mind off you all day baby, I just wanna see you come back._

[Chorus]

_You’re my favorite song, you’re my favorite snack, (yum)_

_When I’m spendin’ time with you baby, it’s like reading my favorite paperback,_

_When I’m feeling down in the dumps, cold and alone, with no end in sight,_

_You bring the joy back into my world baby, you’re the light of my life. (yeah)_

[+50, -1]

Wow, I only ever knew TYT from his infamous dirty songs and diss tracks but that last one was actually very sweet;;

[+30, -25]

No way;;; Doyoungie?? Are these about you??? Crazy;;;.....I don’t know what to think;;;;;

[+15, -34]

Pure idol image ruined? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[+26, -77]

I don’t know, I’m not convinced?? I know these were all released recently, but he says “girl” in the lyrics doesn’t he? I think you guys are grasping at straws….

* * *

God, Doyoung wished he could be as obtuse as that one commenter. 

In the past year that they’ve been secretly dating, Doyoung would often ask Taeyong if he ever wrote lyrics inspired by him, and Taeyong would always get shy and deflect. Doyoung never thought much of it--after all, he listened to all of Taeyong’s music and had been told by him before that lyrics were often greatly exaggerated or outright made up to please his label and play into his established public image and bad boy persona. And unless Taeyong was _actually_ out there being unfaithful to him, which Doyoung _highly_ doubted, then he knew exactly what parts of his songs were indeed greatly exaggerated or untrue. 

Taeyong also often showed him snippets of his unfinished songs, and quite a lot of them recently had been endearingly sweet and sappy. Unfortunately, his label wouldn’t let him release too many of those, in fear it would damage his reputation and image, so Doyoung had been quite surprised to hear the last track from the TYT evidence file list when it was first released. It brought a smile to his face every time he heard it on his playlist, not only from the lyrics but because he knew Taeyong had probably fought tooth and nail to release that song just for him. 

The songs he wasn’t allowed to publish under his own name fortunately didn’t entirely go to waste, however. Many of them went to other artists, either idol groups or soloists, with Taeyong credited as producer and lyricist. Obviously it wasn’t the same as hearing Taeyong sing them himself, but it was still heartwarming listening to some of the lyrics in the songs and knowing that they were for him. 

Doyoung sat back on his bed with a sigh as he scrolled through another speculation thread, thinking ahead to the upcoming weeks. So far he had managed to mostly stay out of the public eye, taking pains to get delivery these days instead of going out and eating in person, and also cutting back on his shopping trips. 

Next week was when NCT would start filming variety show appearances for their upcoming comeback, which Doyoung was very much _not_ looking forward to. Dreading, in fact. No doubt the dating news would be brought up in some manner, since it was all still so fresh, and he was worried over how he should plan to respond. The company and managers had simply said “act natural,” but how was Doyoung supposed to _act natural_ in a situation he’d never been in before? 

Either way it was going to be a shitshow. He had to keep so many things in mind: his own idol image, Taeyong’s rapper image, and treading lightly enough to not offend the general public and inadvertently set Korea back another 50 years in regards to LGBTQ issues. He may not be the first idol to come out as not straight, but he was definitely the first from a big label, and the most well-known to the public by far. 

He sighed. This was just what he needed this year. More drama. 

Resigning himself to his inevitable fate, Doyoung set aside his laptop and pulled the covers over his head. He sent one last goodnight text off to Taeyong, who was most likely spending another late night at the studio, and settled down to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely inspired by an old cc thread from @pikwanchu :P
> 
> also me writing TY's rap lyrics: is this too nsfw? *thinks about the explicit rap I listen to all the time* nah nvm

**Author's Note:**

> my taedo yelling spaces -> [writing twitter](http://twitter.com/deductus) & [art/main twitter](http://twitter.com/dedecoris)


End file.
